newerauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ramiran Defense Corporation
Ramiran Defense Corporation (RDC)(formerly Barnard Weapons Developers, or BWD) is the fifth-largest defense contractor in the galaxy, and is most well-known for its development and manufacture of the PTX Shield Regenerator during the Aresian-Outcast War. Its CEO, chairman, and owner is Nova Ramiran VII, a direct descendant of the Peace-Savior. History Currently the fifth-largest defense contractor in the galaxy, Ramiran Defense Corporation (formerly Barnard Weapons Developers or BWD) struggled to stay profitable for much of its existence, only breaking seriously into the industry toward the end of 466. Founded by Nova Ramiran VI descendant of the Peace-Savior, the company ran small contracts for most of its existence. The first deal it made that consisted of over eight figures occurred in 462, under Nova Ramiran VII, the founder's grandson. Two major design projects launched RDC into prominence: the D-19 and the PTX. The D-19 Heavy Rifle was designed and developed during 464-466, then sold to Khortex Armament Systems for €200 million plus ten percent of any profit. This was a major deal; ten percent of a Khortex profit was sure to be significant. KAS moved fast, and prototypes were in use on the field in less than a year, most prominently in the Aresian Armed Forces. The PTX Shield Regenerator was the brainchild of Nova Ramiran VII, and went outside the traditional arena of RDC's areas of production. The initial development of the PTX was begun as early as 453, although serious design and prototyping didn't begin until 458. The early stages were "playing around" with the idea: doing tests to see if it might work, examinations of what it would take to work on a large scale as a warship, etc. Small-scale prototypes were in working-order by 462, and a large-scale one by 464. Another two years were taken to perfect the design and make its components suitable to mass-production. Nova Ramiran then entered into talks with the navy of the Outcast Confederacy, and eventually travelled to Outcast City, Belreen, to enter serious negotiation. Before he left, however, events on Ironridge and the rumors of Confederate brutality toward its own citizens caused him to reconsider. He contacted the Ares Federation and proposed making the sale to them instead. He went ahead with his meeting with the Confederate Navy; however, they informed him that the contract they were offering, although lucrative, was totally exclusive. Furthermore, he was told that legislation was being considered that would place an export ban on the PTX. This tipped the scale, and Ramiran met with Aresian agents to make a hasty escape from Belreen to Aresian space. War was declared between the two nations only days later. RDC and the PTX both were critical elements in the outcome of the Aresian-Outcast War. A PTX-V version was developed, a model that could adequately protect a ''Vuran-karo'' Battle Dreadnaught. It was during the opening stages of the war that the company received its name change from Barnard Weapons Developers to Ramiran Defense Corporation, and also when it relocated its headquarters to Delcruva, Sorvia, Epsilon Indi. Following the close of the war, RDC signed a five-year partial exclusivity contract with Khortex Fleet Systems for the PTX that was expected to generate €600 billion in revenue for the company. This contract, along with the company's sudden notoriety, caused it to enter a phenomenal industrial boom. It expanded rapidly, hiring many more employees, constructing new facilities, and developing new products. This resulted in a significant change for the company when it purchased the Scorpiox Shipyard from Shubreni Transport Manufacturers in 469. STM was experiencing a downturn in profit margin and was looking to sell the facility; after surprisingly brief negotiations RDC purchased the shipyard and drydocks for €52 billion. Obtaining Scorpiox Shipyard gave RDC a jumpstart in entering the starship manufacturing market, a role which the company quickly embraced. The first major project to see fruition was the Dragon Cruiser Mark II, a major redesign of the centuries-old Dragon Cruiser that first entered service at the beginning of the New Era. The prototype, the Irix Dawn, was completed in 476 and entered trials and field-testing with the Crystali Navy. RDC had several other new designs announced and underway by that point, though none were yet produced - the primary of these was the Janissary-class Bombadier, a new class of capital warship designed for precision space-to-ground attacks. RDC rolled out the first Bombadier prototype in 486, and by the time the Second Crystali-Terran War began in 491, seven of the vessels were in full-time service with national navies. Current Lines of Production Firearms * D-19 Heavy Rifle (in conjunction with Khortex) * Kinetic Rifle (in conjunction with Gari Arms) * Indoria Light Strike Rifle * Carter R-20 (slug pistol) * Ground Defense ML-65 (missile launcher) Shielding Technologies * PTX-AC Shield Renerator * PTX-SCCS Shield Regenerator * PTX-V Shield Regenerator * PTX-C Shield Regenerator Starships * Dragon Cruiser Mark II * Janissary-class Bombadier * ''Vuran-karo'' Battle Dreadnaught